Valentina
by clumsykitty
Summary: El amor no siempre es romántico ni de rosas y velas. Mucho menos cuando se trata de dos integrantes del grupo Enforcer, División 6. ONE SHOT.


TITULO: Valentina

AUTORA: clumsykitty

GÉNERO: Yuri

SERIE: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers

PAREJA: Signum/Fate

WARNINGS: Este one shot no es apto para mentes cuadradas que andan leyendo esto sabiendo que no les gusta, ¡hush!

DISCLAIMERS: Afortunadamente nada del mundo Nanohal me pertenece, Kida es la avorazada XD.

NOTA CLUMSY: Respondo como buena profesional al desafío de la hiperactiva Kida Luna. Picola, gracias por aguantarme y gracias por mantenerme ocupada –duh- ¡Espero que lo disfrutes porque me costó mucho trabajo!

SUMMARY: El amor no siempre es romántico ni de rosas y velas. Mucho menos cuando se trata de dos integrantes del grupo Enforcer, División 6.

* * *

_Pensando en ti_

_Pensando en ti_

_consigo que tú también pienses en mi_

_la vibración de mi corazón_

_no conoce la distancia_

_repaso tu figura desde la cabeza_

_pasando por el cuello llego hasta una pierna_

_me paro en la cintura para descansar_

_solo tú, solo tú, solo tú_

_después me voy fijando mas en los detalles_

_los ojos y los labios y las cosas pares_

_si algo me despista vuelvo a comenzar_

_solo tú, solo tú, solo tú…_

_Pensando en ti, Mecano_

* * *

**VALENTINA**

En algún lugar entre la cuarta y la quinta dimensión…

El vértice se movía una vez más en contra de ellas. Signum suspiró con algo de hastío y preparó su espada con nuevos cartuchos, echando una mirada a su compañera y jefa de misión, Fate Testarossa Harlaown que se empeñaba en atravesar por el portal que precisamente aquel inestable vértice tocaba. No era que la guerrera Velkan no estuviera de acuerdo con su estrategia pero no le parecía precisamente la mejor idea. Quizá la compañía de la inquietante pelirroja había afectado estos años a la seria y algo apartada maga.

Pero como el Equipo Relámpago de las Enforcer que eran, pertenecientes a la TSAB que vigilaba el correcto equilibrio de la magia y bla, bla, bla… Signum sentía entredicho su honor como guerrera y maga si no conseguían su objetivo.

-Estamos gastando nuestra energía, Harlaown –habló seria- Vámonos de aquí.

-No, podemos hacerlo si…

-Llevamos no sé cuanto tratando, estoy cansada.

-Rodear el punto de localización que nos dio Bardiche puede provocar que perdamos el objetivo.

-Hm.

Signum levantó su espada y apuntó contra el vértice. Tomando aire, se abalanzó tomando el mango de su arma con ambas manos para atacar con todas sus fuerzas y de una vez por todas el molesto obstáculo que les impedía llegar a la otra dimensión.

-¡Signum!

Sin embargo, Fate tenía otras ideas y se atravesó en su camino, haciendo que vacilara en su vuelo veloz y casi tropezando con la rubia que apuntó con su lanza hacia el vértice. Un chorro de luz salió disparado contra aquel punto interdimensional que se bamboleó como si fuera una malla elástica. La pelirosada se percató de algo inusual.

Una onda de energía.

-¡Escudo! –gritó a su compañera, haciéndose a un lado.

Si bien la guerrera Velkan fue alcanzada por la onda, tenía la fortaleza y el temple suficiente como para no ser arrastrada y mantener su estabilidad. Apretando sus dientes y párpados, Signum tomó un nuevo impulso para volverse hacia donde originalmente estaban. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar por ningún lado a su compañera.

-Claro.

* * *

Fate abrió sus ojos con trabajo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si un crucero de la TSAB le hubiera arrollado varias veces de ida y vuelta. Parpadeando, se dio cuenta que se hallaba recostada sobre una arena blanca brillante como finísimos diamantes en una playa solitaria de un mar verde claro bajo un cielo estrellado y extraño. La rubia se sentó y lanzó un quejido.

-¡Ah, pero…!

Miró su tobillo derecho dislocado y amoratado. Entre la arena fina se hallaban gruesos pedazos de roca volcánica. Seguramente en su caída su pierna dio con uno de ellos, dejándola imposibilitada para caminar y salir volando de donde quiera que estuviera.

-Al menos es playa –se dijo como consuelo.

Observó los alrededores exóticos. Pequeñas cuevas a su derecha delante de una cordillera verdaderamente alta de montañas de piedra azulada. A su izquierda, árboles espigados de colores marrón y ocre que se mecían ante la brisa marina del océano tranquilo. Fate miró hacia arriba. El cielo no pertenecía a un planeta con atmósfera, así que debía hallarse en alguna luna o meteoro gigante que flotaba en la inmensidad de alguna tranquila dimensión espacial.

-Signum me matará –murmuró cansada.

-En un segundo pensamiento, me parece buena idea –habló la susodicha detrás de Fate.

-¡Signum!

-Has dicho demasiadas veces mi nombre.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

La guerrera miró su tobillo con una expresión seria y preocupada. Giró su cabeza hacia las cuevas como haciendo cálculos antes de volverse a la rubia.

-Te llevaré a la cueva, estar a la intemperie no es seguro.

-No me has respondido.

-Sujétate de mi hombro, te cargaré.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de que la arena es suave, arrastrarte podría empeorar tu estado. Vamos ya.

Fate le miró con una mezcla de asombro y ofensa no muy bien comprendida. Se dejó cargar por la pelirosa que le levantó como quien levanta una hoja. Así caminaron hacia las cuevas que lejos de parecer cercanas, estaban a una distancia considerablemente lejos.

-Gracias, Signum.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme… y rescatarme.

-Es mi deber.

-Ah.

No hablaron más en lo que restó del camino. Pronto llegaron a una de las cuevas y entraron en ella, quedándose cerca de la entrada. Signum sacó de sus bolsillos una bengala que prendió para revisar donde estaban. La piedra rasposa y dura de la cueva brillaba dispar con la luz de la bengala que la Wolkenritten avivó cuando vio unos palos secos de los árboles más allá que seguramente la marea había arrastrado cuando hubieran caído. Con la rapidez y seguridad de una maga como lo era Signum, una fogata discreta estuvo a punto.

Fate solo le observaba en silencio como su segunda teniente al mando armaba todo para estar más cómodas. Miró a su regazo y luego a su tobillo malherido. De haber escuchado a Signum, estarían ya terminando su misión en lugar de refugiase en una cueva en algún lugar misterioso y exótico entre las dimensiones.

-Podemos irnos –aventuró a decir, buscando sonar segura y no adolorida.

-No podemos, estamos dentro del vértice. Para salir, requerimos que ambas sujetemos sus extremos y lancemos un ataque sincronizado de magia que nos abra de nuevo su portal hacia nuestra ubicación original –explicó la pelirosa armando una especie de banquillo con piedras sueltas que puso al lado de Fate- Levantaré tu tobillo para revisarlo.

-¿Cómo que estamos dentro del vértice?

Signum tocó el adolorido tobillo y la rubia jadeó de dolor sin poder evitarlo. Los ojos duros y fieros de la guerrera Velkan le miraron antes de bajar de nuevo a su lesión.

-La onda de energía realmente era un boquete, te jaló dentro del vértice.

-Si, pero…

-Para volver a crear ese efecto en forma inversa, nuestros dispositivos deben estar sincronizados en los opuestos para que hagamos un nuevo boquete que expulse en lugar de absorber.

-Pero…

-Este lugar es sin dudas una azarosa creación de lo que el vértice ha absorbido en su paso cuando su boquete se abre de cuando en cuando. Podemos aprovechar entonces la energía acumulada de este mundo para revertir el movimiento del vértice.

-¡Signum!

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-¡No…! Bueno, ¡no! Quiero saber como me hallaste. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que caí dentro del vértice?

La pelirosa le miró como si aquella pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar y sin sentido. Fate rodó sus ojos suspirando.

-A veces me da la impresión de que eres una máquina más que una mujer.

-Velkan.

-Como sea.

-Tienes esa impresión porque al estar con Takamachi generalizas el concepto humano a las demás dimensiones.

-Signum, eso sonó a ofensa.

-Claro, estoy ofendida. Podrás ser la jefa de nuestro equipo pero eso no te atribuye para desestimar la experiencia de guerreras que pueden darte consejos preventivos en una misión.

-Hablaba que yo era la ofendida.

La Wolkenritten le miró unos segundos y luego sus manos giraron bruscamente alrededor de su tobillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

-Ha vuelto a su lugar.

-¡SIGNUM! ¡PUDISTE HABERME AVISADO!

-¿Con qué objeto?

-Con… -Fate calló al sentir que la punzada dolorosa en su tobillo desaparecía- …no nada, gracias.

Signum se levantó para salir de la cueva. La rubia le miró curiosa pero pronto le perdió de vista. Fate miró a Bardiche en forma de dispositivo.

_-¿Yes, Sir? (¿Sí, Ama?)_

-¿No fui muy prudente, verdad?

_-Trust in you, Sir. (Confíe en usted, Ama)_

-Bardiche, ¿por qué hay una playa hermosa dentro de un vértice dimensional?

_-Because the magic creates an illusion upon the reality, Sir.(Porque la magia crea una illusion sobre la realidad, Ama)_

-¿Quieres decir que esto no es real, solo un hechizo de magia?

_-Yes, Sir. And inestable. (Así es. E inestable)_

-Ah… por eso Signum dijo que no era seguro estar a la intemperie. Todo puede cambiar.

_-That's right. (Eso es correcto)_

-¿También esta cueva?

_-Levantine found something about this place, Sir. __But I don't know. (Levantine encontró algo sobre este sitio, Ama. Pero no lo sé)_

-Oh, cielos.

Sabiendo que eso implicaría preguntarle a Signum, Fate volvió su vista al mar tranquilo que tocaba la playa brillante. Miró su tobillo y se percató que la pelirosa en verdad había sido cuidadosa al momento de devolver su hueso dislocado a su lugar. Ya ningún moretón se veía en su piel cada vez menos hinchada. Signum era un miembro de las Enforcer que no participaba en los entrenamientos y raramente ayudaba a los reclutas; sin embargo, en las misiones más importantes estaba al lado suyo sin importar cuan peligroso fuera esto. Aún sin importar ser devorada por un vértice con vida propia.

-¿Harlaown?

Ésta respingo al escuchar a su lado la voz de la Wolkeritten que se sentaba junto a ella con un par de frutas exóticas que le ofreció.

-Um… ¿son reales?

-A diferencia de muchas otras cosas en este lugar, lo son.

-Gracias… de nuevo.

-Tienen la suficiente agua para hidratarte y recobrar tus fuerzas.

-Sí.

Fate bajó sus hombros, dando apenas un mordisco a su fruta de cáscara multicolor. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Signum.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Otro día como cualquiera.

-No… hoy es… bueno… en el mundo humano festejan el día de San Valentín.

-¿Y…?

-El día de los enamorados.

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja. Fate se giró un poco hacia ella para explicarle a detalle como era esa clase de celebración –según lo que le había contado Nanoha por supuesto. Cuando hubo terminado, Signum se tomó su tiempo para meditar sus palabras.

-¿Quieres decir que en honor a un hombre masacrado ahora se intercambian chocolates y rosas? Y me dicen bárbara…

-¡Nooo! Estás malinterpretando todo…

-Solo resumo lo que me has dicho.

-Verás –Fate resopló sobre uno de sus mechones- Este día es significativo porque puedes decir lo que sientes a esa persona especial.

-¿Te refieres a mi ama, Hayate Yagami?

-¡NOOO!

-No comprendo.

-Dime, Signum. ¿Tienes una persona especial…? No, espera, esa pregunta está mal planteada… -la rubia frunció su ceño, concentrándose- ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera esa persona que compartiera tu vida hasta la muerte? ¿Esa persona que solo es para ti?

-En primer lugar, ¿para que quiero otra persona, desconocida y…?

-¡SIGNUM! –bufó molesta Fate- ¡EL AMOR DE TU VIDA!

El silencio fue la respuesta. La guerrera Velkan solo clavó sus ojos en la rubia que no tardó en sentirse incómoda, evidenciando su malestar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Perdona… es que… estoy aburrida y Bardiche se ha mantenido callado.

Signum se recostó contra la pared de la cueva, cerrando sus ojos. Fate respiró aliviada y también le imitó, terminando de comer las frutas que la pelirosa le trajera. La marea desaparecía lentamente, como si bajara atraída por alguna fuerza magnética y los luceros iban perdiendo su brillo, cediendo a una oscuridad violácea que comenzaba a llenar aquel exótico lugar.

-Sería alguien fuerte, que no temiera a la muerte ni al combate. Que supiera conocer la calidez de los corazones pero con el temple para no perder la razón ante el miedo. Capaz de buscar salidas ante los problemas más fuertes y apoyar a quien lo necesitara sin preguntar el por qué.

Fate abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar a Signum hablar sin moverse o abrir sus ojos. Su mente trabajó lo más aprisa que podía para dar con la persona que cayera en esa definición pero su memoria no pudo traerle alguien conocido que cumpliera con todos esos requisitos. La rubia se mordió un labio. ¿Quién podría tener tales características para ser del gusto de la Wolkenritten -que no era cosa fácil-? ¿Quién?

_Nanoha_… nunca.

_Chrono_… demasiado débil en términos Velkan.

_Hayate_… algo indecisa con su debido respeto como jefa.

_Shamal_… muy delicada.

_Yunno_… muchos libros y poca acción, ciertamente.

_Subaru_… ni siquiera le mira.

Signum sonrió al ver la expresión más que concentrada de Fate y se removió un poco para acercarse suavemente.

-Tan lejos y tan cerca.

-¿Eh? –la rubia le miró, enrojeciendo al máximo al tener el rostro de la otra cerca del suyo- ¿Signum?

-Preguntaste, respondí.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de la Enforcer y jadeó aún más atónita.

-¡YO!

-Te encontré porque seguí el rastro de tu aura tan particular, huele a jazmín.

Un gran 'O' se formó en los labios de Fate antes de que sonriera con timidez al encontrarle sentido a todo el tiempo en que Signum había estado con ella, atrapadas dentro de aquella formación interdimensional. La pelirosa volvió a recostarse pero Fate se permitió recargarse de ella.

-Pensé que te gustaban los hombres.

-Suponer es un defecto que debes depurar por tu bien.

-Eres una cursi.

La guerrea Velkan le miró de reojo arqueando ambas cejas.

-¿Cursi?

-Sí… dices cosas hermosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ah… no hagas tu juego de palabras. Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

Fate rió bajito. Un brazo le rodeó para acomodarla en le pecho de la pelirosa.

-Esto fue muy rápido.

-Una vez más, supones en base a las características…

-¿Signum?

-¿Sí?

-Cállate.

Esta vez, una risa sincera escapó del pecho de Signum y asintió. Fate cerró sus ojos, arrullada con la calidez que la Wolkeritten le daba y que jamás pensó que fuera tan real. Sintiéndose segura y ahora amada. Fate se quedó dormida.

* * *

Signum se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su líder. Posando una mano sobre su rostro, le revisó sus signos vitales y luego alguna herida que tuviera en el cuerpo sin hallar nada más que uno que otro inofensivo raspón. Estaban en una playa de extrañas características, un mar verdáceo con montañas en piedra azulada y árboles ocres en una playa diamantina que reflejaba la luz de miles de estrellas fugaces y luceros parpadeantes del firmamento atropellado que el vértice creaba a medida que se movía entre dimensiones.

Poniéndose de pie, la guerrera Velkan miró alrededor sin poder encontrar algún refugio donde llevar a la desmayada Fate. Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte verdeazul del océano de mareas tranquilas y silenciosas. Detrás de ellas se encontraba la monstruosa abertura del vértice que ahora solo parecía una surrealista línea titilante a lo lejos. Pronto abriría sus fauces para volver a devorar lo que hallara a su paso.

Fate se removió un poco, llamando la atención de la Wolkenritten que volvió a su lado. Ojos borgoña se abrieron confundidos y al ver el rostro de la pelirosa, le lanzó los brazos al cuello, apretándole fuertemente… y muy confiada, lo que perturbó a Signum que le separó al instante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Tú también me gustas!

La no muy amistosa expresión de Signum le dijo a la rubia que algo no andaba bien.

-Signum… ¿no recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-Tú me dijiste que yo era tu persona ideal.

-Jamás dije algo así.

-¡Así fue! –Fate frunció su ceño- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

-Esa clase de ofensa no te la permito, Harlaown.

Fate se puso de pie, rápidamente. Notó que su tobillo estaba en perfectas condiciones, menguando su enojo contra la otra maga que seguía mirándole con desconfianza.

-Pero… yo… estaba malherida…

-No es así, quizá un golpe en la cabeza te hizo alucinar.

-¡No estoy loca, Signum!

-Alucinaciones no confieren el estatus de demencia…

-_Assault Form_ –habló Bardiche.

-¿Fate?

La rubia le apuntó con su dispositivo, lista para atacarle.

-Tú no eres Signum.

-Ahora si estás demente.

-Has estado jugando con mi mente. Signum jamás soltaría a Levantine en una misión –habló aprisa la Enforcer, haciendo notar que la otra no llevaba su espada- ¡Libérame ahora mismo!

La pelirosa bajó su mirada. Luego de largos segundos en silencio y sin moverse, levantó su rostro con una expresión maliciosa.

-¿Por qué? Quédate conmigo y podrás ser feliz. Allá afuera la verdadera Signum jamás sentirá algo por ti. Sufrirás y a la larga tu alma se perderá en la tristeza del desamor. Tú si sientes algo por ella, pero nunca serás correspondida.

-Eso note incumbe, ahora, ¡muéstrate! ¡Deja de esconderte en la persona de Signum!

-¿Es tanto el amor que le profesas que te hiere verme en ella?

-¡Muéstrate!

La falsa Signum le abrió los brazos.

-Ven a mí, Fate. Te amo. Permanezcamos juntas hasta la muerte.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Basta ya!

-Te amo, Fate.

_-Plasma Lancer_

La rubia apretó el mango de Bardiche, un círculo dorado apareció bajo sus pies al tiempo que listones igualmente dorados rodearon su mano.

-Por última vez.

-Ven a mí, Fate. Ven conmigo. Siempre juntas. Yo apartaré el dolor de tu corazón y siempre dejaré una sonrisa en tus labios.

-¡Plasma…

-Ven a mí, Fate.

-¡… SMASHER!

* * *

-¿Fate?

Al escuchar su nombre, la rubia abrió sus ojos. Su corazón latió a mil por hora.

Estaba recostada sobre una playa como polvo de diamante…

La escena se repetía.

-No…

-¿Fate?

Con un giro rápido, la maga se alejó de la pelirosa que igual se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido. Bardiche cambió a su forma de guadaña, Fate estaba lista par atacar en cualquier momento.

-Te ordeno que me saques de aquí.

-Lo haré en cuanto te calmes.

-¡No me hables con esa confianza!

-Fate…

-¡Testarossa Harlaown para ti, monstruo!

-_Schwert Form_ –Signum preparó su espada, molesta y desconfiada.

-No soy tu enemigo.

-Oh, claro que no. Solo eres una ilusión…

"_-Because the magic creates an illusion upon the reality, Sir._

-¿Quieres decir que esto no es real, solo un hechizo de magia?

_-Yes, Sir. And inestable…"_

Fate jaló aire, mirando alrededor. La ilusión estaba en todo alrededor suyo y estaba cambiando a tal grado de volverle loca. Cuando retornó su mirada a donde Signum, se topó con la novedad de que la guerrera Velkan había desaparecido. Un crujido llamó su atención. El boquete del vértice estaba abriéndose. Era como las fauces gigantescas de un monstruo galáctico que de nuevo tiene hambre. Fate solo divisó oscuridad del otro lado. La marea tras ella se agitó a la par que los árboles se mecieron inestables ante un cambio de viento mucho más agresivo.

-Signum… ayúdame.

La tierra bajo sus pies se cimbró. Bardiche cambió de forma, listo para defender.

_-Haken Form._

-Bardiche, eres lo único que tengo.

_-Don't worry, Sir. I'll be with you. __(No se preocupe, Ama. Estaré con usted)_

-¡Barrier Jacket!

Un tsunami golpeó por la espalda a la rubia que no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de defensa, como si fuera una hoja al viento turbio. Se vio envuelta en un torbellino de mar verde azulado y estrellas fugaces que se acercaron a ella a una velocidad peligrosa. Fate cerró sus ojos, abrazándose a si misma.

-¡FAAATEEE! ¡LEVANTINE!

_-Bogenform._

_-¡FIRE DRAGON FLASH!_

Una lluvia de llamaradas golpeó el tsunami cuyo tamaño era ya desmedido y que mutaba en una forma cónica a la par que el vértice se abría por completo. Signum sabía que no alcanzaría a Fate.

_-Schlangenform._

_-¡FLYING DRAGON FLASH!_

Una explosión de agua cósmica y fuego mágico envolvió ambas magas que se perdieron en un agujero interdimensional justo en el momento en que un crucero de la TSAB llegaba a su rescate. La pelirosa abrió sus ojos por última vez, su mano alcanzó la de Fate y después todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

La primera en despertar fue Signum. Con tranquilidad se dio cuenta que se hallaba en la enfermería de la TSAB de los cuarteles generales. Giró su cabeza y se encontró a Fate a su lado, durmiendo aún pero sana y salva. La guerrera Velkan volvió su mirada al techo blanco y pulcro de su habitación. Nunca pensó que vería en vida a un Poltergeist Interdimensional. Se lamentó no haberlo identificado a tiempo, arriesgando la vida de su líder y la del resto de los seres vivos. Un ente de esas características simplemente no tenía fin ni medio para detenerle una vez despierto de su sueño límbico. La pelirosa se preguntó como fue posible que Fate resistiera tanto tiempo al embate de aquel Poltergeist.

-¿Signum? ¿En verdad eres tú? –le interrumpió la voz adormilada de Fate.

-Sí.

-¿Todo fue… una ilusión?

La Wolkenritten se quedó seria al captar cierto desencanto en las palabras de la rubia. Luego, asintió en silencio para observar la decepción brotar de los ojos de Fate y difuminarse en un segundo para sonreír diplomáticamente.

-Al menos estamos vivas –dijo más confidente la rubia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo.

-¿Qué te mostró el Poltergeist?

-¿El cuál?

-El ente que te atrapó en su interior.

-Ah… -Fate bajó su mirada- Nada importante.

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja antes de suspirar un poco y volver su vista a los recuadros blancos del techo.

-Siempre tratas de ocultar tu dolor para no molestar a los demás.

-Yo… no… quizá… -Fate se mordió su labio, armándose de valor- Solo quiso jugar con mi mente y pensamientos. Eso fue todo.

-Usó mi imagen –afirmó Signum más que preguntar. Fate le miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes?... Errr… bueno, sí.

-Porque yo estaba tratando de abrir las fauces del ente, obviamente detectó mis pensamientos y los usó para aprovecharse de tu confusión con el fin de absorber tu magia.

-Oh, es decir que todo era una burla.

Fate se hizo ovillo, dándole la espalda a la Velkan. No quería que observara su decepción o bien certeza de lo que aquel monstruo interdimensional le había hablado. Era cierto que algo sentía por la pelirosa pero lo mantenía bien callado y guardado pues sabía que aquella solo tenía en mente las peleas honradas, la guerra y la justicia.

-Fate, mírame.

Escuchar su nombre, dejó perpleja a la rubia. Por fugaces segundos creyó que de nuevo estaba en el juego mental del Poltergeist pero se dijo a si misma que ya no estaba presa dentro del monstruo. No muy segura, se dio vuelta, encontrando los templados ojos azules de Signum.

-Eres despistada a morir.

-¿Uh?

-Solo piensa un poco.

Así lo hizo la jefa del Equipo Relámpago. Su ceño se frunció unos minutos al no comprender que era lo que trataba de demostrar la Wolkenritten. Su mirada se posó entonces en el pequeño taburete tras Signum donde Bardiche descansaba plácidamente sobre Levantine. Observó ambos dispositivos y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente la pelirosa.

-Signum… tú…

Una mano firme alcanzó entre las camillas cercanas la mano de Fate.

-Duerme, estás cansada.

La rubia se permitió sonreír por un momento, acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas. Signum no era la clase de guerrera que declarara con flores y chocolates un sentimiento tan fuerte. Tenía una manera y unos gestos particulares para hacerlos. Hasta ahora Fate se daba cuenta de cómo leerlos por completo. Se dio un coscorrón mental por no haberlo captado antes. La Wolkenritten siempre le acompañaba en sus misiones no porque amara el peligro.

Sino por protegerla… porque le importaba y mucho. Como solo una guerrera tipo Velkan podía demostrar. Con su fuerza y su honor.

-Gracias Signum por ser mi valentina.

-¿Valentina? ¿Es un cumplido?

Fate rió divertida y cerró sus ojos. Una mano segura y fuerte sostenía la suya, realmente sus sueños ahora también estarían protegidos por una guerrera que desconocía por completo los ritos amorosos –sobre todo los humanos- pero no por ello incapaz de sentir cariño, aunque fuera muy a su manera.

Signum le observó todo el tiempo hasta que percibió su respiración tranquila, signo de que volvía a dormir. Sus ojos bajaron a su mano que envolvía la de Fate. Los dedos de ambas estaban entrelazados. La pelirosa sonrió.

Una sonrisa para Fate Testarossa Harlaown que dormía imaginando una playa exótica peleando mano a mano con Signum Needes, la Wolkenritten del sistema Velkan.

Ese era la clase de amor que habían formado y ahora asentado.

Dos Enforcer, dos magas, dos guerreras.

Y así estaba perfecto.

**F I N**

* * *

_Pensando en mi_

_pensando en mi_

_tú puedes conseguir que yo también piense en ti_

_la vibración de tu corazón no conoce la distancia_

_repasas mi figura desde la cabeza_

_pasando por el cuello llegas a una pierna_

_paras en la cintura para descansar_

_solo yo, solo yo, solo yo_

_después te vas fijando mas en los detalles_

_los ojos y los labios y las cosas pares_

_si algo te despista vuelva a comenzar_

_solo yo, solo yo, solo yo_

* * *

Gracias picola amiga mía, por tu amistad y aguante. Te pido que sigas siendo mi amiga gorriona.

=)


End file.
